We Are
by Crazy D. Moly
Summary: Quand vous vous retrouvez à vivre entourer de vos personnages préférés, attendez-vous à supporter aussi ceux que vous détestez.
1. Prélude

Yoch à tous! Licorne! ^3^! Je meurs d'envie de manger du chocolats! Non plus sérieusement, je meurs d'envie d'être en vacances car j'en ai ras les ferreros de ces cours sans fin! Vous vous attendiez vraiment à quelque chose de sérieux? Cette fiction ne l'est pas du tout ^^! Vous aimez les licornes, les OC , Kidd ? Et bien vous êtes très bizarres. Mais cette fiction est faite pour VOUS! Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaité une excellente lecture!

* * *

**Prologue:**

Les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues ne sont plus comptable, je ne sais si c'est à cause de sa mort ou de l'injustice qui plane au dessus de celle ci. Je te hais Akainu, je te hais Teach! Foutu verbe d'Anglais! Enseigner en plus, sérieusement, ça ne peux pas être pire ! Ah si, j'oubliais, dans 2 jour c'est la rentrée. Je rentre en première, dans un nouveau lycée. Je ne connais personne. Sans amis, sans soucis que j'disais! Quand je repense à ça, Oda. Ma rage envers ton erreur se multiplie. Pourquoi? Tout simplement, pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir fais mourir Ace? J'ai lu ce chapitre à sa sortie par scan, j'ai acheté ce manga, j'ai visionner cet épisode. Aujourd'hui, c'est la troisième fois que je le regarde. La troisième fois que je me troues l'esprit à la perceuse! Le voir mourir est aussi dur que de perdre ma famille! Alors oui, je t'en veux Oda. Mais je pense avoir les arguments pour. Nombreux sont ceux qui regrettent sa mort. Ma solitude est incertaine. Alors je le jure sur ce putain de dieu, que je hais autant que toi, que par tout les manières que la mer ne sut crée: je tuerais Akainu et Teach de mes mains!


	2. Leçon 1

YOSH! Salut les licornes! Mesdames et messions, vous venez d'assister à un énorme retard. Et ce ne sera sûrement pas le dernier! Donc, voilù! "Plusieurs mots dans ce genre seront présents à l'avenir. Merci de votre compréhension. Je suis libre ce soir, cordialement. Le beau secrétaire sadique de Moly, Trafalgar Law" Voilù. Donc bonne lecture.

-One Piece ne m'appartient pas (au sinon Ace ne serait pas mort), donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf mon OC.

-Le rating est T because (Je speak franco-anglais) le langage de certains personnages est légèrement, légèrement... Beaucoup vulgaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Aujourd'hui nous sommes un jour pire que n'importe quel Vendredi 13. Ne me dîtes pas le contraire, tout le monde le sait! Nous sommes le jour de la RENTRÉE! Je suis la pire élève que mes parents ont pu avoir! Je déteste TOUTES les matières sauf le sport. Je fais Euro-Italien. Les gens disent que l'italien ne sert à rien, que c'est de la torture, pire que le Latin. Le Latin, quoi! Une langue morte?! Ça rend la chose encore plus terrifiante, n'est-ce pas! Mais moi, j'aime bien mais surtout, j'aime bien "Ne pas faire comme tout le monde"! YEAAAAH! Nique la logique! Et puis, j'ai toujours eu des profs de merde en Italien sauf ma première année. Entre nous, quand on a un prof de merde ou que l'on déteste ou les deux, on n'a pas envie de bosser! Moi, c'est toujours ce qui m'arrive. De plus, je suis la seule cancre de la famille. Du coup, lorsque que l'on parle d'étude en repas de famille, je me débrouille toujours pour m'éclipser au toilette. Oui, c'est la fuite la plus stylée qu'il existe! MIEUX que James Bond! Pour en revenir à cette putain de rentrée, je rentre en Première au Lycée de Jean-Ester de la Champinette... Oui, C'est très laid... Mais, putain, qui a eu l'idée couillonne d'appeler son gosse JEAN-ESTER?! JE VEUX UN NOM! IL MÉRITE LA PEINE DE MORT! Putain... Ça commence mal... En plus avec mon caractère de brute, impulsive, je ne suis pas prête de me faire des poteaux. Car la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est que je viens d'emménager. SUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER! Comme dirait Franky. 'Tain... Fais chier... Alors, je suis en Première A. A comme Ace. Son initiale ^3^! Enfin un point positif. Mon prof principal s'appelle M_Poltrett, ce nom aussi devrait être interdit. Je vais m'installer au fond de la classe, côté porte, preums sortie. Merde, la place est déjà prise! 'Pas juste! Bon, je vais me mettre à L'AVANT-dernier rang, côté porte! Putain! Ce cours est plus ennuyant que de voir Basil prédire l'avenir. Je vais piquer un somme. Je suis très discrète pour ça! Oui, j'ai déjà pioncé en cours, et alors?! Juste quelques minutes...

* * *

**?- Eh! Oh! Oh! Pss! Eh, Chels'?**

**\- Grmm... ***se réveille*** Quoi?**

**?- D'solé si je t'ai réveillé. C'était pas mon but.**

**-***lève les yeux aux ciel*** Alors quel était-il?**

**?- Ben je savais pas que tu dormais vu que tout le monde est avachi sur sa table.**

**(2)- Faut dire que c'est pas très intéressant ce que le prof raconte.**

**?- Ben, il raconte sa vie quoi.**

**-On peut en venir au fait?**

**(3)- Faut dire que pour venir à s'endormir, faut être teubé.**

**(2)- Tu allais faire de même...**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, mollusque?**

**(3)- C'est moi que tu appelles mollusque?**

**(2)- Faut dire que t'es mou comme une larve.**

**\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais, bordel?**

**?- Tu peut me passer ton fluo orange, s't'eu plaît? **

**-Okay.**

**?- Merciiiii! **

Je ne prends même pas la peine de me retourner pour voir la tête de l'imbécile qui m'a réveillé! Quelle manque de politesse x)! Non, plus sérieusement j'ai la flemme de bouger. Je lui tends juste mon bras en arrière avec mon fluo dans la main et le lâche sur sa table. Putain! Ils font chier ces abrutis! J'dormais bien, merde!

**(2)- Pourquoi tu veux un fluo orange?**

**?- Pour colo****rier mon Jolly Roger! Comme ceux des pirates mais en plus cool et plus souple!**

**-?! Un Jolly Roger?!**

**(3)- C'est stupide...**

**\- Ta gueule!**

**(3)- Quoi?!**

**\- J'te dis de te taire! Et tu as besoin d'orange pour ton Jolly Roger?**

**? -Oui pour mon chapeau! J'ai besoin de bleu aussi, de rouge et de... Hum...**

Une Jolly Roger avec des trait plus souples? Orange? Bleu? Rouge? Et c'est LE sien? Pas besoin de réfléchir! C'est un fan de One Piece! Ou mieux?

**\- ACE?!**

**-***chuchote* **Le fail...**

**Le prof- Un problème Mlle Okaï?**

** -Non aucun M_P...Le Roux?**

**Shanks- Rooh! Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Shanks! Shan-ks!**

Putain! Putain! Putain! C'est sérieux?! J'ai un B.G derrière moi et un prof B.G devant moi! Il est tellement beau que je pourrais le regarder pendant des heures! C'est mon prof principal, lectrices! MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Désoler pour vous mais c'est moi l'héroïne de cette histoire, pas vous! Qui n'a jamais rêver d'avoir les personnages de One Piece en camarades de classe? QUI? PUTAIN DE MERDE! SI C'EST UN RÊVE NE ME RÉVEILLER SURTOUT PAS! OU JE FAIS DE VOUS DES SUSHIS!

**(2)- Tu craques pour le prof, la nouvelle?**

**-La nouvelle, elle a un nom et elle te dit avec toute la politesse du monde de fermer ta gueule, Law!**

**(3)- Ouah, c'quelle t'a mit! Ça m'aurait pas plus!**

-** Toi, ne m'adresse plus JAMAIS la parole, Eustass!**

**Law- Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à t'appeler par ton nom, Eustass-ya ^^!**

**Kidd- Tu cherches à m'énerver peut-être?**

**Law- Ce n'était pas mon intention mais si tu y tiens, tu peux. Ça ne changera rien à la discussion****.**

Bordel de merde! Putain! Est-ce que je rêve? Je suis entrain de rêver? Ben oui! Pff... C'est ça! Ça ne peut être que ça de toute façon! Stupide conscience à la con! Je... Non! TU EST STUPIDE! CONSCIENCE DE MERDE! Bon...Revenons à mon rêve à la con! Je vais me frotter les yeux et tout redeviendra comme avant. Hélas T_T! ... PUTAIN DE MEEEEEEEERDE! TU FAIS CHIER SUBCONSCIENT A LA CON! C'EST BON JACQUELINE, J'AI ASSEZ DORMI! OUAIS! VOILA TA PUNITION, CONSCIENCE DE MEEERDE! J'VAIS T'APPELER JACQUELINE TANT QUE TU M'AURAS PAS EXPLIQUER C'TE BORDEL! NA! Enfin... Je pourrais me foutre des gifles pour me réveiller mais je risques de passer pour une dangereuse psychopathe -'. Il faut que je me calme, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

**Law- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question la nouvelle.**

**-Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça direct, car ça me soûle déjà, inculte!**

**Law- Pourquoi "inculte"?**

**\- Car mise à part le "surnom" stupide "la nouvelle", ton vocabulaire me semble peu développer.**

**Killer- Elle préférait peut-être qu'on la surnomme autrement?**

**Kidd- Baka, ça lui vas bien ^^!**

**-Ce qui m'irait bien c'est la couleur de ton sang sur ma chemise! Et il risque d'y être si vous ne fermez pas vos gueules!**

**Ace- Drôle de façon de ce faire des amis! ^^**

**\- ***regard d'ange* **Mais nous sommes déjà ami, Ace? non?**

**Ace- Si! Bien sûr!**

**Law et Kidd- Pourquoi tu lui parles calmement à lui?**

**-Pour vous faire rager et ça marche à la perfection! ***sourire de fourbe*

J'observe la situation. Ace est tout content, Law s'est retourner pour parlais avec son voisin de devant, Penguin. Kidd tire la tronche car je lui est mit la misère entre nous! Tchai! T'AS LE SEUM! ENFOIRÉ! Roooh! Restons poli, mes chers confrères! Killer s'en bat donc littéralement les steaks de tous ce qu'il l'entoure! Et Shachi, qui est le malheureux voisin de Law, suit la conversation en silence et se tourne vers le tableau nerveusement lorsque je le regarde. Okay, c'est cool. Et après?

**Shanks-Bon je sais que je parle ALONE. Oui je vous fait de l'Anglais; c'est ça un être un prof qui déchire! Je tiens à vous prévenir que l'on ne travaillera pas de l'année! Tout d'abord, car je ne suis pas assez payer et que VOUS ÊTES LES PIRES ÉLÈVES DE LA GALAXIE! Mais bon, vous êtes dans l'obligation de venir tout de même sinon on envoie le directeur adjoint, Garp vous chercher! Vous êtes prévenus! Bonne récré! Laissez vos affaire ici, on se retrouve après... La PUB! Je suis humoriste en plus! Pourquoi personne ne rit jamais à mes vannes?**

Preums sortie, j'vous l'avez dit! C'est ça l'avantage ultime d'être côté porte! Je dois vous avouer que je ne me sens pas très bien! Si c'est un rêve; autant en profiter à fond!

**Ace- Attend moi, copine!**

**-D'acc...**

Je viens de me faire bousculer avec une tel violence,les gens !? Extrême! Qui est le fils de Akainu qui m'a bousculé? Tiens, comme par jeune hasard! Kidd! C'te charogne!

**-Charogne!**

**Kidd- T'as pas mieux en insulte, gamine?**

-** C****'est ton niveau mental qui est comparable à celui d'un gamin!**

**Kidd-Tch...**

RIS! RIS! TANT QUE LA CHÈVRE T'EN LAISSE LA CHANCE! J'ME SUIS ÉGRATIGNÉE , COUILLON! TU M'A FAIT MAL, ENCULER! PUTAIN!

**Ace- Il est con, laisse le faire. **

**Law- De l'aide, pour te relevée?**

Law me tend sa main. Que faire? Prendre sa main et vivre un moment magnifique ou se relever toute seule et montrer qu'on n'a besoin de personne car on a une petite fierté personnelle? Sérieusement, pourquoi je vous pose la question? La solution 1 paraît évidente! J'attrape sa main et le laisse me tirer pour me relever, oui, il y a marqué "garce" sur mon front. Plus sérieusement, j'aimerai que ce moment dur des heures, voir des siècles.

**Ace- Ben alors Law, t'arrives pas à le relever? C'est que t'as pas de force dans les bras! **

**Law- Non! C'est qu'elle est trop lourde! XP**

**\- Oh! Lâche-moi ! J'vais me relever toute seule!**

J'envoie bouler la main de Law et je me relève sans AUCUNE aide! Bande de... Personnages de manga! Best Insulte EVER!

**-Vous êtes MÉCHANTS!**

**?- Excuse-moi.**

**\- Quoi, ENCORE?**

**Ace- Oh! Salut Marco!**

**\- Mar-co... Sérieusement...***se tourne vers Marco*** Marco! Mais dis-moi ça fait un bail!**

**Marco- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir déjà rencontrer.**

**\- On s'en fout.**

**Marco- Bien... Tu est bien Chels' Okaï? **

**\- Oui mais à vrai dire mon nom c'est...**

**Marco- Barbe Blanche. Euh; pardon. Le directeur Edward Newgate veut te voir.**

**-Okay... Donc je suppose que je doit y aller tout de suite?**

**Marco- Oui, ce serait cool. **

**\- D'acc!**

**Marco- Passe me voir si je suis dans le coin en sortant!**

**\- Bien reçu! Bien maintenant que Marco est parti, j'aimerai que l'on me dise à quelles autres surprises dois-je m'attendre?**

**Law- Tu parles des pions c'est ça?**

**Ace- Ben, y'a Satch et... J'vois personne d'autre dans le coin.**

**\- Satch! Cool! Une bonne nouvelle! J'vais en faire une collection! **

**Law- Donc tu t'appelles Chels' Okaï? C'est spécial comme prénom.**

**Ace- C'est une question des goût.**

**\- Non en fait; mon nom c'est Chel...**

**Haut-parleur- " Eustass Kidd est appelé au bureau des surveillants!"**

**\- Ah! Il faudrait mieux que je me dépêche d'aller voir le vieux si j'veux pas croiser l'autre attardé! **

**Law- Tu veux que je t'accompagne?**

**\- Non j'ai eu assez d'aide de ta part aujourd'hui! **

**Law- Oki, on se retrouve en cours!**

**\- Ouais...**

Si je pouvais ne plus me réveiller, ce serais vraiment cool! Ah, oui! Mon nom c'est CHELSY OKAÏ et je suis dans le meilleur lycée au monde!

* * *

"Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Si il vous a plut, veuillez laisser une review. Et si vous laissez une review, je pourrais peut-être venir faire ma formation de secrétaire chez vous. Cordialement. Le beau secrétaire sadique de Moly, Trafalgar Law. PS: Ce n'est pas moi dans cette fic', c'est un clone. Je ne suis pas inculte."

Juste une petite anecdote: mon prof de français s'appelle réellement Leroux mais ce n'est pas Shanks car le monde est cruel!


	3. Leçon 2

Yoch! Licornes à vous; cher(e)s lecteurs ouais surtout lectrices... Mouais parce que j'crois pas que des messions me suivent. Du moins, pour le moment. J'espère virgule que les inslutes de ma chère Chelsy ne vous ont point manqués point. De plus virgule mon secrétaire aimerait vous faire part de certaines choses point. Donc virgule je vais lui laisser la parole à présent point. Et sachez virgule je ne vais pas rassurer ses fan-grils virgule que son caractère ne s'arrange pas tout au long de cette fiction point. Mais il n'a pas signé pour." Oui. Tout à fait. Ah? Ça vous étonne que je travail encore ici. Mais j'ai bien dit "peut-être" que je viendrais faire mon stage de secrétaire chez vous. Mais je ne voulais pas de ce genre de tache ingrate. Les taches ménagères et les taches administratives ne m'intéresse pas. Non... Je préfère les taches plus affriolantes...*Enfile un gang en latex* Alors, Walker la prochaine fois que tu veux me faire faire des taches ingrates; je t'assure que je viens. Mais si j'étais toi, j'apprendrais à courir,vite. Sinon je tenais à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review et de parler de mes exploits dans cette fiction à vos amies. Filles. Vos amies filles..."

Merci, Law.*Gloups* Je n'aurais pas su être plus claire. Donc: Bon Chapitre!

* * *

Personne au bureau des pions. Je dois patienter. Attendre qu'un autre pion prenne la place. Tien voilà Satch qui entre. Cool! On vas pouvoir dialoguer!

**-Yo, Satch! Tu m'excuses mais Marco m'a dit...**

Mais on aime m'envoyer boulet en arrière aujourd'hui! Pardon... IL AIME M'ENVOYER BOULET EN ARRIÈRE AUJOURD'HUI, CE FILS DE CHIEN!

**Kidd-'tain faites chier!***se tourne vers Killer*** J't'ai dit que j'irai pas en colle de toute façon, Killer!**

**Killer- Mais voyons, Kidd. Tu n'as pas déjà pu être coller. Et c'est ton devoir d'élève de venir ici quand on te le demande.**

**Kidd-Devoir d'élève mon cul! J'l'emmerde le peuple moi!**

**-***chuchote*** J'espère que je ne fais pas partie de ce peuple.**

J'tue la groseille tout de suite ou j'attends? Je me demande vraiment si, MOI, j'arriverai à le supporter toute une année. J'attrape son épaule et la sert fortement.

**-Kidd? ***sourire forcé x10*

Aucune réaction. Très bien. Level suivant!

**-TOMATE TRANSGÉNIQUE A LA CON!**

**Kidd-C'est à moi qu'tu parles comme ça Chels'?**

**-Je vois pas à quelle autre tête de con à la chevelure dévergondée je peux m'adresser! **

**Kidd-Descends tout de suite de ton perchoir, gamine!**

**-C'est pas ma faute si tu es naturellement plus bas!**

**Kidd -Et je peux savoir pourquoi un tel dérangement?**

**-Car ta médiocre personne m'a envoyée chier comme une merde alors que MOI j'attendais posément depuis 10 minutes et que TOI tu venais juste d'arriver!**

**Kidd-Je t'ai juste renvoyé à ton rang, microbe. T'as pas la place de chef ici! Et va falloir t'y faire!**

**-Ça m'étonnerai que tu la détienne car te détrôner serait un jeu d'enfant!**

**Kidd-***attrape Chels' par le col!*** Tu veux te battre l'insecte?**

**-C'est inutile, j'ai déjà gagné.**

En effet, Satch qui observé la scène pénard s'était levé derrière Kidd quand celui-ci m'avait attrapé et Killer s'apprêtait à intervenir.

**Satch-Kidd! Ferme un peu ta gueule et va voir Garp, c'est lui qui t'a appelé! Et toi Killer va me chercher Shanks en salle des profs!**

**Kidd-Tch...**

**Killer- Ok! **

**Satch- Salut jolie demoiselle! On allait commencer une profonde discussion ensemble avant que l'autre gros porc intervienne.**

**\- Oui. Merci du coup.**

**Satch- C'est rien! C'est quoi ton petit nom déjà? Chels'?**

**\- Chelsy! Chelsy Okaï en entier.**

**Satch- Très bien, Chelsy. T'as pas un 06 par hasard? **

* * *

C'était fun! La première personne à qui je file mon num dans cet établissement, c'est Satch! Elle est pas belle la vie? Bon finalement je peux pas trop en vouloir à Jacqueline car c'est elle qui me fait halluciner. Mais tout de même; Satch m'a dit de passer voir le vieux. C'était ce que Marco lui avait dit. Je n'ai encore jamais vu PPN dans ce rêve et j'avoue que je me méfie de sa taille imposante. Si c'est un géant, c'est claire que je rêve. J'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas vu la taille de la porte de son bureau. Je respire. Allez, Chelsy. Toque ça n'a rien d'effrayant. Je toque. Verdict...

**-Excusez-moi. On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je passe vous voir.**

**Barbe Blanche- Entre mon enfant. Euh... Mon élève ! Je voulais dire mon élève.**

Bordel c'est un rêve! C'est un putain de rêve mais c'en est un! Le vieux est géant! Bordel il est géant! Je sais pas si il a la même taille que dans le manga mais... BORDEL DE MERDE IL EST GÉANT! BORDEL! PUTAIN! MAIS C'EST CLAIRE CET HOMME N'A NI MAISON NI FEMME! Sinon bordel, imaginez une femme de taille normal... Non! N'imaginez rien... N'imaginez rien! JACQUELINE! PAS D'IMAGES, BORDEL!

**Barbe Blanche-** **Ah. Tu es la nouvelle. Chels' je suppose. **

**\- Oui mais du coup non. ***sourire forcé x20* **Mon nom c'est Chel-sy.**

**Barbe Blanche- Chelsy tout court?**

**\- Non mais retenez déjà ça; ce sera pas mal. Sinon il me semble que vous avez des fiches pour ça.**

**Barbe Blanche- Surement. Mais c'est Marco qui s'occupe de ça car moi et Garp, on a légèrement la flemme****.**

**\- Non mais je comprends je suis attente de flemmardologie aiguë depuis ma plus jeune enfance.**

**Barbe Blanche - Désolé mais il me semble qu'il faut un P.A.I pour ça. **

**-... J'en parlerai à mes parents... Je suppose.**

**Barbe Blanche- Bref. Passons aux choses sérieuses.**

Quelle idée veut-il faire passer par cette phrase? Non pas une malsaine Jacqueline. Désolée...

**Barbe Blanche- Veux-tu...**

Bordel! Le suspense est à son comble! Jéjé s'élance du tremplin! OH MON DIEU! OH MA CHÈVRE COMME ON DIT DANS LE BAHUT! C'EST MAGNIFIQUE! Oh putain! Personne ne l'arrêtera dans sa lancée! Un mot à dire sur cet exploit remarquable, PPN?

**Barbe Blanche- Devenir ma fille? **

**\- ... Ma mère n'est pas d'accord.**

**Barbe Blanche- Mon élève! Bordel! Mon élève! C'est l'habitude; je ne sais pas, je n'arrête pas de dire de la merde c'est temps-ci.**

**\- Okay... Pas de problème. Vous voulez que je repasse plus tard, peut-être? Le temps de boire du saké. Pardon, un café! Ou de trouver un ***chuchote*** cerveau ***voix haute*** un ami quelconque.**

**Barbe Blanche- Non c'est bon. Excuse mon impolitesse. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. Mais tu as compris la question?**

**\- Oui et j'y répondrai que je pensais déjà l'être. Donc prenais ça pour un oui.**

**Barbe Blanche- Parfait! Viens dans mes bras.**

**-... Certes. Je ne manquerai pas une telle occasion mais je vais finir par être en retard, très en retard en cours.**

**Barbe** **Blanche- ***tousse* **Oui pardon. Tu peux y aller. Juste une dernière chose.**

**\- Oui?**

**Barbe Blanche- J'ai chargé Ace de te faire visiter l'établissement . Vous êtes dans la même classe; je pense que ça t'aidera à te faire de nouveaux amis. **

**\- Bien! Sur ce... Au-revoir !**

**Barbe Blanche- Passe une bonne journée, Chelsy.**

Bordel... J'suis parano; manipulée par Maître Gims! Attend mais quesqu'il fait la lui! Attendez... Attendez... On vas la refaire... J'suis parano; manipulée par Bepo! Qui m'laisse croire qu'leméchantc'estpas Barbe Noir; mais trop tard. J'suis parano; manipulée par Jango! Je ne suis que l'ombre de La Chèvre! Elle défie mes désirs, planifie ses plaisirs! Laisse-moi crever! Retire ces chaînes, ici c'est pas... un donjon SM! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Ça par en steak! On arrête tout! Les gens vont crier au plagiat dans les reviews! Bon un peu de sérieux. Même beaucoup... BORDEL! JE VAIS EN QUOIIIIIIIII?! En français! Ben oui! Bordel, je suis conne. Bordel, j'vais en français! SHAAAAAAAAANKS! ATTENDS MOIIIIIIII! Putain . Y'a 'ap de gens dans les couloirs. A moins que... Il me semble entendre des pas dans mon dos. BORDEEEEEEEEL! Un poing vient de passer juste devant mon visage! Quelques millimètres de plus et il aurait fini dans mon visage! Et j'avoue que je pense savoir à qui appartient le poing en question.

**\- Bordel! T'es malade, mec!**

**Kidd- Je tiens juste à t'avertir, la nouvelle!**

**\- M'avertir de quoi? Je sais déjà que tu es complètement con! Tu as failli me dévisager, Eustass!**

**Kidd- M'en branle! Ne me tiens plus jamais tête, gamine!**

J'eu un sourire un coin des lèvres, le genre de sourire arrogant que j'aimais lancer avant de casser la gueule aux emmerdeurs de mon ancien lycée. Ce sourire de fourbe qui veut clairement dire "Ni toi, ni personne ne me fait peur". Je passe en dessous de son bras et lui relance mon cher sourire.

**\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne servait a rien qu'on se batte. J'ai déjà gagnée.**

**Kidd- Tu n'as rien compris à ce que je viens de te dire?!**

**\- Tu peux devenir Super Saiyan** *montre les cheveux de Kidd du menton* **, ****ça ne changera rien.**

**Kidd- Tu es vraiment stupide!**

**\- N'est pas stupide que la stupidité en elle même?**

**Kidd- ***la plaque contre le mur* **Tu devrais me craindre!**

**\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

**Kidd- Et bien tu le payeras.**

Pardon? Je vais payer pour ne pas avoir peur de lui? Mais whaaaat? Ce type a un sérieux problème! En tout cas, il me laisse tranquille. C'est ça, casse toi! Bordel... Je meurs de chaud, je veux boire! Du rhum! Non! De l'eau bien sûr! J'avance à mon tour vers la salle de Français. Kidd me fusille du regard alors qu'il toque à la porte. Oh merci dieu du ciel! C'est le merveilleux Shanks qui ouvre la porte!

**Shanks- Oh! Vous êtes là vous? Ou étiez-vous passez? **

**Kidd- Au bureau du vice... Du Directeur Adjoint.**

**\- J'étais avec Barbe Blanche.**

**Shanks- Okay! Pas de problème! Toi t'étais avec le fou et toi avec le vieux! Récapitulations... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?**

**\- Je suis nouvelle et lui, il est bête.**

**Kidd- Pardon?**

**Shanks- Okay! Autant pour moi; ça semble logique.**

Je lance un regard de défi à Kidd alors que celui lève les yeux au ciel et lâche un "Tch" désagréable. J'assure! Je regarde Ace qui me sourit avant de m'asseoir.

**\- Le vieux ma dit que tu me ferais visiter le bahut.**

**Ace- Ouaip! On fera ça quand... J'en sait rien mais on trouvera bien un moment! ^^**

Je souris à Ace. Il est vraiment trop mignon! J'aimerai lui faire plein de gros câlins! Il est bien plus Choupi-Kawaii que l'autre pervers à la chevelure festoillante! (ce mot ne veut rien dire, merci Jacqueline) Bordel, à peine je me retourne qu'il m'harcèle! Oui j'appelle ça un harcèlement tellement mon crâne ne supporte plus les phrases du genre " je te le ferai payer, Chels' "; " Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu angoisses?" ! Non crétin! J'ai tellement mal au crâne que forcément je me sens pas bien! Donc logiquement, tu penses que j'angoisse vu mon état! Putain! FAIS CHAUD! FAIS CHIER!

**-M'sieur Shanks?**

**Shanks- Oui?**

**-On peut ouvrir les fenêtres?**

**Shanks- Mais oui, bien sûr.**

VIIIIIITE! De l'air frais! Bordel! J'en peux plus !

**Kidd- Tch... T'as qu'à en quitter, imbécile!**

**\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé!**

Hors de question de quitter ma veste! Je suis en débardeur moulant en dessous! Ne me dites qu'il veut en profiter?! Non... La chaleur me fait délirer... Et puis merde! Tant pis! C'est ça ou je meurt! J'enlève ma veste sous l'arrogant sourire satisfait de la groseille. Bordel! Que cela me déplais de le laisser "gagner" ainsi!

**Kidd- T'as pas de si mauvaises formes la nouvelle.**

**\- Ton commentaire sexiste/pervers, tu te l'enfonces bien au fond de l'œil droit!**

**Kidd- Mais quel vulgarité!**

* * *

ENFIN MIDI!J'AI FAIM!C'QUE J'AI CHAUD! C'que Kidd a était relou! Et par "Eh bien tu le payeras" je suppose qu'il ne veut pas faire passer un message négatif! NOOOON! C'est de l'humour ou bien de l'ironie! Ben oui forcément! Pfeueueueu... Cette onomatopée n'existe pas. C'est cool je vais mangé mais avec qui? Et... BORDEL! JE VAIS TE TUER, EUSTASS! Je me glande littéralement au sol! Encore une fois! J'ai la rage! Je voudrais le frapper mais je n'ai que la force de rester au sol!

**\- Bordel, Kidd t'as un problème ! Un sérieux problème! Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui!**

**Kidd- Tch, c'est bon... Calmos! T'as qu'à pas être sur mon chemin!**

**\- Sur ton chemin?! Effectivement, tu te fous de ma gueule! Si je ne suis pas sur ton chemin, baka, je suis forcément sur celui de quelqu'un d'autre! On est dans un couloir bondé d'élèves!**

**Kidd- Tch...**

**\- Refais ce putain de bruit encore UNE seule fois et ta minable vie finit au bout de cet escalier!**

Bordel! J'ai trop mal au crâne, mais bordel, vas te faire, Eustass! Je ne tiens plus debout ; ce rêve bouffe mon énergie! Je tente de me relever en essayant d'enfoncer mes ongles dans le mur en vain. Putain, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je vois trouble; ça ne vas plus du tout! Laisse-moi aller à l'infirmerie! Bordel, Kidd casse-toi! Je suis sûre que cet enculé de première c'est rendu compte que je n'allais pas bien! Par pitié qu'il n'en profite pas! Je suis trop folle pour mourir jeune! Quoi... C'est pas ça la réplique? Okay... JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

**Kidd- Alors, tu disais que j'aurais besoin de me transformer en Super Saiyan!**

**\- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas dans mon état normal, donc, si tu pouvais gentiment aller te faire foutre; tu serais trop aimable.**

**Kidd- Il en est hors de question.**

Kidd m'attrape par le col! BORDEEEEEEEEEEEL! Il va me frapper! Je pourrais me défendre mais je n'ai pas la force et j'ai surtout la flemme. Kidd, fais pas le con! Pose tes mains au sol! Lâche mon débardeur ! Il ne t'a rien demandé! Il ne demande ni à être agrandi, ni à être enlevé! Et si cette idée te traverse l'esprit sache qu'elle est interdite et sanctionnée par le comité des fêtes! Car rien n'est logique dans ce bahut! Non, s'te plaît Kidd. J'me sens vraiment pas bien...

* * *

MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sinon ça va toua? Moua ça, posée posée. Bon sérieusement, j'espère que ce chap' vous a plu! Il a prit du temps a sortir mais à présent je suis en **VACANCES**! Donc je sortirai le plus de chapitres possibles pour te faire plaisir! Oui à toi! Qui ne lis peut-être pas cette partie car tu t'en branles ! Et bien, c'est pour toi que je fais ça! En bref. J'offre (ça veux dire que c'est gratuit) un cadeau à QUI trouvera la chanson que j'ai parodié! Et aussi je donne des peluches (c'est kawaii les peluches) de Kidd en Super Saiyan contre des reviews! C'est gentil! Dit-leur Law que c'est gentil!

Law- C'est de la merde...

Mais pourquoi!?Bon bisous baveux du comité des fêtes! N'oublier pas de supporter JéJé au prochain JO!


End file.
